Many vehicle instrumentation panels include trip odometers capable of providing the vehicle operator with a measure of vehicle distance traveled since the odometer has been reset. Trip odometers can be intricate, requiring several parts to perform the functions of keeping track of miles traveled and resetting when a button is depressed. What is desired is a trip odometer that provides high reliability and performance at a reduced cost.